


the world's ours

by iPhone



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, PWP, Smut, lol im sorry, pp3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 12:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16175285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPhone/pseuds/iPhone
Summary: A stolen moment. Alternative ending to PP3. Established relationship.





	the world's ours

**Author's Note:**

> i really don't know where this came from, sorry!!
> 
> That's a lie. I do. I was loosely inspired by Bazzi's "Cartier" as well as [this](https://setaptadraw.tumblr.com/post/177006126872/i-dont-know-anymore-i-should-stop) amazing piece of art.

For a moment, Chloe pauses just to observe Beca and the way she casually leans against the old stone. Even from the distance, Chloe can see that Beca’s eyes are glimmering with a mix of tears, excitement, and awe from the whole experience.

Chloe has never been more proud of Beca, as a teammate, best friend, and more recently, as a girlfriend.

Chloe wishes that it had all been born of something more romantic – like a heartfelt, tearful confession of love. But really, she had just been sitting at their tiny breakfast table in Brooklyn and she had been watching Beca struggle to balance two cups of tea for their morning ritual.

Chloe would be remiss if she didn’t admit that her feelings for Beca had never really gone away – not since she had come to terms with the depth of said feelings sometime near the end of Beca’s freshman year.

And upon seeing Beca at that tiny kitchen table, hair tousled from sleep and a moderately disgruntled expression on her face, Chloe had quietly asked if Beca would mind terribly if she kissed her right then and there.

Beca had been surprised, but pleasantly and shyly so – and that had been their first kiss amidst many more to come.

Keeping it a secret had been difficult at first, but it’s something that they want just for themselves. It’s not that they’re actively trying to keep it away from everybody, but it manifests out of a selfish need to just have something to call their own especially when so much of their lives have been jointly lived with many other people at any given time.

At that moment, Beca’s eyes flick to her own and she zeroes in on Chloe, a small smile gracing her face. She is ignorant then to the many voices and people clamoring for her attention, just as Chloe can’t imagine seeing anybody else but Beca in that moment.

(Vaguely, she wonders how long this has been the case for her – the fact that she has eyes for Beca and Beca only, more often than not.)

Even with such a huge change in her life, Beca carries herself just as she has all those years ago when Chloe first met her at Barden – all confident and slightly awkward glory and a humbleness that is still unparalleled after all these years.

And, Chloe thinks, she looks incredibly beautiful and she would like nothing more than to kiss her.

But she also knows that they have a very small window before the Bellas come looking for either her or Beca to celebrate their last full evening in Europe.

“Hello,” Chloe greets as Beca nears. Beca holds her hand, leading her to an even more secluded area. “That was incredible.”

“I love you,” Beca says.

It makes Chloe inhale sharply at first, then deeply.

It’s not that she says it casually that throws Chloe – this is not the first time Beca has said this to her. They first exchanged more-than-platonic ‘I love yous’ more than three and a half months ago, near the beginning of their dating period after the realization that every year they did _not_ spend together in a romantic capacity was just a year wasted.

No, it’s the fact that Chloe still can’t believe that Beca is hers to love and cherish through everything and she’s going to do everything in her power to keep her.

“I love you, too,” Chloe murmurs, voice sticking in her throat. She tries to blink back the unexpected tears to no avail, trying not to shiver when Beca’s thumb comes up to swipe at them before her hand lingers on Chloe’s cheek.

“Say it again,” Beca implores, eyes searching.

Chloe raises her eyebrow slightly at the change in Beca’s eyes, wondering if she’d be correct in assessing the gentle heat in her body as a response to the intensity in her favourite blues.

“I love you,” she says, though she can’t help that her voice is thicker – though it has less so to do with emotion and more so with the way Beca steps closer so that her body is just barely grazing Chloe’s, teasing her.

Beca doesn’t say anything. Instead, she puts a hand around the back of Chloe’s neck and pulls her down for a kiss – one that is definitely reserved for the privacy of their bedroom, or rather, their bed. It makes a shiver ripple up Chloe’s spine as she thinks of everything she and Beca can get up to if they could just steal away to their hotel room for the night.

There aren’t any people around, so Chloe allows herself to indulge a little. She allows herself to back Beca up against the closest wall so she can lean into Beca’s body as much as she wants. She loves how neatly Beca’s body fits into her own, even when Beca’s heels make their height difference (already and admittedly very minor) even more minuscule.

Beca eagerly responds, head tilting just enough so that her lips slot neatly and perfectly right against Chloe’s. She slides a hand around to push under Chloe’s jacket and rake up her back teasingly. The pressure of Beca’s fingers through the fabric of her dress is enough to make Chloe sigh happily into the kiss.

“We should stop,” Chloe murmurs, once she manages to detach herself from Beca’s mouth. She leans back in to steal another kiss, inhaling sharply when Beca only tightens her hold, and uses her tongue to pry Chloe’s lips apart.

Moaning quietly, Chloe tries to ground herself enough to remind Beca that they have commitments, but Beca appears to be committed to sliding her lips leisurely down her neck, nipping at every weak spot Chloe has while her hand boldly slides down her back, dangerously close to her ass.

Chloe pauses, stopping Beca’s hand from sliding too low, lest she accidently pulls the skirt of her dress up too high.

“What?” Beca asks, pouting.

Chloe kisses her quickly to placate her, smiling against Beca’s lips when Beca responds eagerly with both tongue and wandering hands. “Not here. Later,” she murmurs, trying to steer Beca’s mind back on track.

“I don’t understand how you do it,” Beca mumbles, leaning into Chloe again and pushing off the wall. She pulls Chloe into her body, eyes fluttering shut as her lips find Chloe’s instinctively. She can still feel the ebbs of her performance high rolling off her in waves, turning into something more primal as she simply takes in how good it feels to have Chloe by her side and how _nice_ it feels to have Chloe’s body pressed against her own intimately.

“Do what?” Chloe asks quietly, reaching up to tuck a few loose strands of hair away from Beca’s face.

“Flip from sexy to…” she tilts her head. “This, in the blink of an eye.”

Chloe laughs at that, tugging at her hands. To placate Beca and her pouting, she quickly presses a soft kiss against Beca’s lips, although she does so quickly because she knows that people are wondering where Beca disappeared to – though Chloe’s not too sure either of them are too bothered about being caught. “We should find the girls before they send out a search party for you.”

 

* * *

 

 

It turns out that their first stop is a private party at a vacated loft. Beca has to give props to DJ Khaled and his team for pulling this together. As excited as she is to finally move to L.A. and work on something meaningful, she’s going to miss her friends – her family – and of course, she’s going to miss Chloe.

“Guess what,” Chloe whispers, looping an arm around Beca’s waist when she finds her alone, pouring a drink for herself. She’s a little disappointed Beca opted to change into black jeans and a jacket as opposed to that fun number she had on for the performance, but regardless, she still thinks Beca looks beautiful. She leans over Beca’s shoulder, making sure to press as much of her body as she can against Beca, molding against her back. The comfort she gets from the warmth of Beca’s slightly smaller body against her own still never gets old.

A slow smile spreads across Beca's face as she leans back into her girlfriend, forgoing the drink for the moment. “What?” Beca asks, lacing their fingers together against her stomach.

Chloe pauses for a moment, shifting so she can reach for the drink Beca had been holding. She takes a generous sip before setting the cup back down. Tilting her head, she presses a kiss against Beca’s neck as best as she can, letting her lips linger. Cool from the drink, her lips relish the warmth of Beca’s skin and she stifles the grin at the quiet sound that just barely escapes Beca’s throat. “I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world and I’ve never been more proud of her.” She lets her words stick – rather, she lets her mouth ghost over the skin of Beca’s neck, heating up her flesh even more with the warm air of her breath.

There’s something thrilling about being intimate with Beca like this, in nearly full view of all their friends. They’re separated by a mere wall and at any moment, somebody could come along and poke their head into the kitchen just to see Chloe Beale feeling up Beca Mitchell without a care in the world.

“Sounds like she deserves some kind of reward,” Beca suggests, eyes fluttering shut when Chloe’s other hand moves over her hip, sliding teasingly just beneath the hems of both her jacket and her t-shirt. Beca leans back, letting the sounds of their raucous, noisy friends fade away. Chloe’s breath stutters out over her neck and shoulder as she nudges at the fabric of Beca’s shirt to try an access more skin.

Beca isn’t expecting what Chloe says next. “Maybe she does,” she murmurs before kissing the space behind her ear.

Beca _definitely_ isn’t expecting Chloe’s hand to slide teasingly around her body in order to stuff her crumpled panties into the front pocket of her jeans.

Beca’s hand flies out to grip the counter tightly and she glances around furtively to make sure they’re fully alone before she moans quietly. Chloe’s hips press more intimately against her just as she chuckles into Beca’s neck again.

Beca shifts her stance and turns her head to stare at her incredulously. “What?” she chokes out. “What did you-?”

“Surprise, babe,” Chloe says, allowing a small grin to flit across her face. Beca’s eyes flick down to her lips. “It’s for later,” she says, winking. “Or for whenever, really,” Chloe says lightly, pushing herself away when she hears footsteps approaching. Winking once more at Beca, barely resisting a smirk at her girlfriend’s slightly gobsmacked expression, she busies herself with pouring herself another drink while Beca is engulfed by Jessica and Flo in a huge, drunken hug.

Beca can’t help but gaze back at Chloe, hoping that she’s blazing as much of a trail across Chloe’s body as she can. Chloe raises an eyebrow at her in response, though there’s a telltale smile behind the rim of the cup that she brings to her lips and her eyes are alight with an easy warmth and love that only makes Beca fall in love just a little bit more.

 

* * *

 

Chloe's back thuds hard against the bathroom door.

Beca’s hands immediately work on moving her dress up, ensuring that the fabric tightly bunches up around her upper thighs and hips. Chloe whimpers at the absolute lust-addled expression on Beca’s face as she leans in to press the barest of kisses against the overheated and sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

“They’re going to look for us,” Beca mumbles between kisses. “We shouldn’t be doing this.”

“O-kay,” Chloe moans out, stuttering across the syllables. She presses both her hands into Beca’s hair, trying to push her along.

“I can't stop,” Beca whispers before hoisting a leg over her shoulder, seemingly making the decision for both of them. Chloe’s very nearly eyes cross at the abrupt action before she squeezes them shut at the sensation and sound of Beca’s lips working and sucking at her inner thigh. “I’m not going to stop for anything,” Beca assures her, muffled and wet against her skin.

Chloe’s body feels like it’s on the verge of _exploding_. She’s not sure why Beca is still speaking, or how she’s formulating coherent words at all considering that Chloe thinks she short-circuited somewhere around the time Beca’s hand slipped low on her back and she had whispered exactly what she wanted to do to Chloe in the very nice bathroom of this very nice loft.

“You can't stop,” Chloe repeats, vaguely aware that she’s breathless. Beca’s lips latch on to her clit and suck mercilessly and unforgivingly. “ _Fuck_!” she cries, feeling her entire body tense at once. She looks down for a moment to see Beca’s tight grip on her thighs and the way her eyes are half-lidded but staring determinedly up at Chloe while she adds the barest hint of her blunt, even teeth into the mix.

The sight makes her eyes immediately slam shut again and she’s simultaneously torn between finding the closest horizontal surface or just skipping out on all their friends and dragging Beca back to their hotel.

And yet, Beca is content with this medium – this in-between of fucking Chloe in the bathroom simply because she couldn’t wait any longer.

Chloe thinks she might relate to that sentiment, as she tightens her grip into Beca’s hair.

Gazing up Chloe’s body, Beca marvels at how beautiful Chloe looks, even slightly disheveled. The black dress and black leather jacket combination nearly shot Beca’s concentration to hell and back while she was on stage, but she is so, so grateful that Chloe opted to continue wearing the outfit late into the night.

Somehow, being with Chloe here feels more surreal than anything, mostly because Beca thinks how much her life has changed in the past few hours, but Chloe – Chloe is a certainty that she never wants to let go of.

Eyes falling shut, Beca revels in how fucking fantastic it feels to have Chloe tremble against her – how responsive Chloe’s body is to Beca’s fingers, tongues, and lips – she alternates without any real pattern, content to have Chloe coming apart under her guidance.

Her attraction to Chloe has never fizzled out; in fact, her attraction has only increased exponentially over the past few months now that she can vividly experience what it’s like to have Chloe Beale reduced to a shivering, breathless mess beneath her, above her – regardless of how often they’ve had sex at this point, Beca still thinks that watching Chloe come undone is one of the most beautiful sights she’s ever seen.

Tracing her tongue over Chloe’s clit just once more, she lets her fingers thrust up and into Chloe just a bit harder, grinning at the strangled gasp that Chloe emits before she drives a steady pace into her girlfriend. The high of performing still rushes through her and she feels the ebbs of confidence coming in waves.

Chloe gasps out, pulling at Beca’s hair just enough to get her attention. Her chest tightens as she tugs Beca up to kiss her thoroughly, earning a surprised inhale from her girlfriend. Vaguely tasting herself on Beca’s lips and tongue, Chloe curls a hand around the back of Beca’s neck to hold her closer while the other hand begins to unbutton Beca’s jeans.

“You didn’t-” Beca begins to say between kisses.

Chloe shuts her up the best way she knows how: by kissing her. It is by far the most effective way and her favourite way.

Chloe shoves Beca down on top of the closed toilet seat, thanking some vague force that the bathroom is clean. Beca catches herself just in time, a hand coming up to press against the wall while the other holds tight to the back of Chloe’s neck to keep their lips fused together.

Tearing her mouth away from Beca, Chloe takes a moment to heave a breath as she notes Beca is a similar state of breathlessness. Beca’s cheeks are flushed with arousal and her lips are swollen, leaving her looking like she has already been thoroughly debauched. Chloe grins at the thoughts that flit through her mind, though she resumes her steadfast determination as she crouches, very aware of how Beca’s eyes track her movements.

Resting on her knees momentarily, she runs her hands from Beca’s knees to her thighs and finally to her hips in order to finally tug Beca’s jeans down. She bites her lip at the little scrap of lace Beca is currently sporting and raises her eyebrow at Beca, tugging at the material with a finger. “This is nice,” she rasps, only barely managing to keep the tremble out of her voice.

Beca is less capable and clears her throat, blinking hazily down at Chloe like she still can’t quite believe it’s happening.

“Very nice,” Chloe murmurs, resting her hands on Beca’s thighs in order to better lean up to meet her girlfriend for a kiss. Beca cups a hand around her neck immediately and kisses her – a reminder that every kiss they share feels like the first over and over again.

While Chloe nips playfully at Beca’s lips, easing herself out of the passionate embrace slowly, she skims a hand down Beca’s stomach and grazes the front of the lace – lets her fingers dip down ever so slightly. She pulls back completely to watch her progress, panting out across Beca’s lips and feeling an answering exhale against her own face.

Beca’s legs spread just very slightly, like she could be persuaded to spread them further. The inexplicable shyness only makes a whine stick in Chloe’s throat as she gently nudges Beca’s knees apart. Even through the lace, she can tell how wet Beca is – how ready she is for Chloe.

“May I?” Chloe asks, politely if anything, as she tugs at the waistband.

“God, yes,” Beca replies instantly, her hands immediately flying to Chloe’s shoulders as she lifts just enough for Chloe to tug her underwear down.

“I fucking love you,” Chloe says instantly, kissing a hot trail up Beca’s thigh. She hears the dull thud of Beca’s head dropping back against the wall and feels the telltale clench of Beca’s fingers in her hair. “Do you know how fucking good you looked tonight?” she asks, not really expecting an answer.

“ _Baby_ ,” Beca begs, already delirious from Chloe’s breath against her center and the added joy of hearing Chloe curse simply because she can no longer contain herself. “Fuck me, _please_.”

Chloe moans, her hand flying between her own legs for a moment just to alleviate the unattended and abruptly-abandoned pressure. She kisses Beca’s inner thighs, licking a long strip up towards where she wants to touch Beca the most.

So she does.

Beca cries out at the first touch of Chloe’s tongue and lips to her center; it is a messy, heated, wet kiss that makes Beca’s hand tighten into her hair to a nearly-painful threshold.

Chloe coaxes Beca along the waves of pleasure, noting all the signs and tells of Beca’s impending orgasm. She digs her fingertips into the tops of Beca’s thighs, holding her steady while her tongue steadily pushes against and into her girlfriend. Chloe hums a little against wet flesh, slowly pressing through with a consistent pace.

Chloe alternates between pressing her tongue into Beca and taking swollen flesh between her lips. She tilts her head as best as she can, but Beca’s thighs have all but clamped around her ears, though they do little to drown out the sounds Beca has begun to emit – the high-pitched whimpers and occasional grunts. Once Chloe’s maneuvers her fingers to press firmly against Beca’s clit as best as she can, she hears Beca’s long, drawn-out moan and feels further pressure around her ears. Chloe moans quietly in response into Beca’s skin, nearly sighing at the familiar sensation of Beca coming apart above her.

Distantly, Chloe is only slightly aware of her own hand moving between her legs in an attempt to quell the tension.

For a moment, all Beca can do is remain still to catch her breath, only vaguely aware of Chloe slowly untangling her fingers from auburn curls. Beca thinks her body has forgotten a few basic functions like swallowing and possibly breathing as she takes huge gulps of air into her lungs.

When she manages to turn her gaze onto Chloe, she sees her girlfriend looking no worse for wear, albeit slightly smug, if anything. She frowns at the sight, pouting playfully. There’s more than a hint of unresolved arousal in Chloe’s eyes, though she looks concerned for Beca’s well-being first and foremost.

Chloe leans forward to press a kiss to Beca’s knee, eyes still fixed on her face with utmost care.

“C’mere,” Beca rasps, eyes half-lidded and determined. “Up,” she says softly. “Please.”

“Okay,” Chloe whispers against soft skin. She feels Beca tug at her hair, as if trying to pull her up and she rises, letting Beca pull at her previously occupied hand in order to suck her fingers into her mouth. Chloe watches Beca’s eyes, transfixed by the shiny dark blue, as she sinks onto Beca’s lap.

“Ride me,” Beca demands, kissing at Chloe’s fingertips. Chloe shivers at the intensity of Beca’s gaze, realizing that Beca had looked equally intense and passionate while she had been on stage. It only makes Chloe want her more than ever – a reminder that Beca and music and passion are so unrestrainedly intertwined.

Hooking one arm around Beca’s neck and the other cupping her cheek, Chloe leans in for a kiss while Beca’s hands work frantically at trying to unzip the back of her dress. Neither of them are looking for anything soft and sweet at the moment. When Beca successfully unzips her dress, she pushes at the fabric until the top half falls to meet the skirt around her waist and hips and Beca’s hand immediately flies to cup a breast, thumb expertly finding Chloe’s nipple. Chloe tugs at Beca’s lower lip, grinding up Beca’s lap, feeling heat against molten heat. Beca grunts into the kiss, a hand moving between them to cup Chloe suddenly. Chloe jolts at the contact, both of them moaning quietly at the sensation of Beca’s warm hand against the pooling wetness between Chloe’s legs.

Beca is addicted to how Chloe feels against her. Even now, with their clothes only half off, in the bathroom of a nondescript loft, and their friends likely looking for them – all Beca wants is to hear the sounds Chloe makes when she goes down on her, or when she’s two fingers deep inside her. She isn’t picky. She loves how desperately they want each other.

A loud knock startles them right out of their bubble, Beca only just managing to hold Chloe to her lest she fall to the ground completely.

“Chloe? Are you in there?”

It’s Aubrey.

Chloe freezes and locks up.

“Chloe?”

Aubrey’s persistence is very much unappreciated at the moment.

“Shit,” Chloe mutters. The haze doesn’t dissipate. She can feel Beca’s smirk against her neck, where she has taken up refuge for the time being. “Uh – ye-yes!” she calls back just as Beca nips leisurely along her collarbone.

“Found her!” Aubrey calls out to somebody else behind the door.

Chloe stifles a loud gasp as Beca’s fingers slide inside her mercilessly. Resisting the urge to cry out, Chloe tries to pay attention to what Aubrey is asking. It is difficult when her entire existence is occupied by Beca – she feels Beca consuming every inch of her, like she always has.

“-seen Beca? We’re going to head out to the club down the street. We should leave soon.”

“I – _fuck_ – no, no I ha-” Chloe chokes as Beca’s fingers start moving in and out of her. “I haven’t seen her – she’s probably just ta-taking a c-call! Outs-out _side_!” The last syllable comes out on a near scream and Chloe hopes to God that Aubrey takes the hint because Beca sure isn’t helping her in that moment. Her heart races wildly.

She thinks Aubrey says something in the affirmative, but she can’t be certain because Beca’s fingers curl just then. Barely waiting for Aubrey’s footsteps to disappear, Chloe gasps out, holding Beca’s face against her chest and neck as her hips finally begin to move in earnest against Beca’s body.

“Jesus, _yes_ ,” Beca half-moans, half-grunts against her neck when she clenches around Beca’s fingers. “You feel so good, Chlo.”

“We need to stop,” Chloe murmurs, making no move to stop. Instead, she holds tighter to Beca with one hand and lets the other fly out to the wall behind Beca’s head to keep herself upright. Beca’s arm curls tighter around her waist. “We have to go, we _need_ to go,” Chloe repeats, eyes slipping shut just as Beca’s hand finds its way between her thighs.

Beca doesn’t seem to take this as encouragement to move faster as her hand continues to move leisurely between Chloe’s legs in both a teasing and exploratory fashion. It makes Chloe grit her teeth; it’s just at the cusp of too much, especially when she has the memory of what Beca had looked like on stage, so confident and _sure_ , it’s just-

Slapping a hand over her mouth, Chloe barely resists from cursing; such crude, crude, dirty words were just on the tip of her tongue, but she fixes Beca with as best a glare as she can prompting her to hurry up, lest she screams each disjointed thought flitting through her mind.  The knowledge that their friends are lingering – somehow still nearby – only makes Chloe’s body flare up with arousal and desire once more.

Barely coherent, just as Beca’s thumb swipes over her clit, Chloe manages to exhale, though it’s noisy and she can’t help the smallest moan when Beca kisses her, a little aggressively, as if to stifle the noise. “Bec,” she whimpers against Beca’s mouth, letting her girlfriend swallow the noises. “God, do we n-need to stop?”

“No.” Beca whimpers back, trying to focus on the expressions slipping across Chloe’s face. She loves how expressive Chloe is – how vibrant and alive she is in everything she does and _especially_ when now when Beca has two fingers deep inside her, fucking her steadily with the intensity of somebody just coming down from a high of the biggest performance of her life. Still – she can only manage so much. The pressure only intensifies between her own legs and the way Chloe’s head tilts to mouth at her neck isn’t helping – not that Beca wants to _stop_ , by any means. “Fuck,” Beca curses, voice thick and low with unadulterated lust. Chloe has always known how worked up Beca gets after a performance, though of course, this element of heightened arousal is a new experience and Chloe finds herself blessed that she gets to experience it. She gets to experience it after what felt like hours of foreplay and teasing that led up to this.

“Chlo,” Beca whimpers, eyes squeezing shut.

Chloe doesn’t respond, not that she can at the moment. Chloe’s jacket is slipping off her shoulders attractively, followed by the loose fabric of her dress.

Finally, Chloe manages a moan, louder than she intends, followed by “I'm so c-close. So  _fucking_ close to coming.”

At that, Beca manages a short, desperate gasp, head tilting back and smacking _hard_ against the wall.

Chloe considers herself – and Beca – blessed that the walls a thick enough and the bathroom is private because the high-pitched whine that leaves her throat is louder than she intends. It has a positive effect, however, because Beca’s arm tightens around her and the fingers inside her curl just slightly, pushing them even closer together. Chloe can _feel_ her girlfriend gasp against her neck – short, staccato bursts.

Chloe’s scream is as muffled as she can make it, pressing her mouth against Beca’s shoulder. It rips through her, as intense as her orgasm.

Beca shivers at the force of it and how tightly Chloe tenses around her fingers – it elicits a similar response from between her own legs, causing her to whimper helplessly into Chloe’s neck as best as she can.

Chloe drops her head against Beca's shoulder, her shoulders and chest heaving with the force of her breaths.

Through rough, erratic pants, Beca steadies herself, hands rubbing across the skin of Chloe’s hips and waist. Chloe can only manage a gentle knock of her forehead against Beca’s, staring right into her eyes as she regulates her breathing.

As much as she’d like to continue and spend all night tangled up in Chloe’s arms, after a moment of silence, Beca says as helpfully as she can muster, “we need to go. We should go before they come looking for us again.”

She says this like Chloe hadn’t tried to stop her earlier, with this exact reasoning.

Chloe rolls her eyes.

Still, as Chloe feels her heartbeat slow and the tension slowly uncoil from Beca’s arm wrapped around her waist, it settles in her mind that their lives did just change forever only a few hours ago.

There’s a part of her that doesn’t necessarily know where this journey will take them, but she knows with certainty that she’s going to be by Beca’s side through it all.

“They can wait for a bit,” Chloe suggests, thumbing at the corner of Beca’s mouth. Her eyes soften as she gazes down at Beca. “Tell me you love me,” she whispers, cupping Beca’s cheek tenderly.

Beca’s breathing has only just evened out, but she tilts up to meet Chloe’s lips in a kiss, generously parting her lips with a gentleness that belies her previous actions. “I love you,” she murmurs, eyes closing to better appreciate the moment. “I love you,” she repeats, kissing the corner of Chloe’s mouth. She trails kisses down to her neck, nipping gently and slowly here and there.

Chloe smiles, tucking herself closer to Beca as best as she can. Sliding her fingers through her hair, she holds Beca close before pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “I love you too, Beca.”

Another stolen moment to tuck away in their memories; another stolen moment for the road.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to say hello to me on [Tumblr](http://isthemusictoblame.tumblr.com/)! Thanks for reading, as always. I love you all. <3


End file.
